


Time to Run

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The council reconvenes and reorganizes after Mount Weather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Work order from anon: "could you write like an abby/raven thing with abby getting distracted in the middle of a Very Important Meeting because raven keeps looking at her and then abby calling raven out on it afterward? :)"

The council reconvenes and reorganizes after Mount Weather. It expands from four to six, with both Blakes representing the Arkers that came to the ground before the Ark itself. If Clarke returns - _when_ Clarke returns, the council will seat seven, if she accepts the position. The other Ark representatives have already been voted in.

Right now, they’re all in new territory; trying to rebuild a society suited to the ground, surrounded by known and unknown threats, with only three engineers among their depleted ranks. Their specialties are mechanical and chemical, not civil and architectural, but the Arkers will work with what resources they have. As they always have.

Hence the endless Reconstruction meetings, long hours of debate, planning, and debate again, full of temper and science and politics - Abby is so tired some days. She pinches the bridge of her nose and takes a moment. Catches Raven’s gaze and it’s like a splash of cold water, startlingly direct. Abby raises both eyebrows in question but Raven only gives a slight shrug, barely a muscle twitch.

Abby refocuses on Sinclair’s impassioned defense of his current strategy, but when she happens to catch Raven out of the corner of her eye, nothing has changed except that she’s smirking.

These meetings are going to determine their future for at least a generation, and the mechanic is sitting there _smirking_ at _her_ , probably not listening to the details _at all_. Even though she is their best mechanic, one of their only mechanics, and the most likely to be in charge once construction gets underway.

Abby steels herself, refuses to look at Raven again, even though her competitive side says this is Raven’s way of challenging her, meet the challenge, let the other woman know she - what, hasn’t gotten under Abby’s skin? Won’t win whatever game she’s playing?

And now _Abby_ can’t focus, lost the thread of the conversation, holds a hand up for everyone to stop. “Look, we’ve been at this for hours. We’re not going to make it any further today without having to backtrack over it in the next meeting. Let’s recess, rest, and regroup tomorrow.”

There are some grumbles but mostly nods of agreement around the table. As the council disperses, Raven trails behind the Blakes. Abby catches up with her outside, getting a handful of her sleeve to get her attention. She’s ready to scold the mechanic for not taking the meeting seriously, but the way Raven tilts her head and grins leaves Abby licking her suddenly dry lips and searching for something to say.

"Can I help you, Chancellor?"

Abby knows that tone. She glances back at the empty doorway and loosens her grip. “That depends. Can you name one topic we covered today?”

She doesn’t expect Raven to laugh. “Abby, who do you think Sinclair runs that past before presenting it to you? I could recite all of his points in my sleep.”

"Yes, but _I_ can’t,” Abby shoots back. She knows before she’s even finished that she walked right into this one.

Raven knows it too, given her coy smile and laconic study. “You ever want a recap, you know where I bunk.”


End file.
